


二师兄初探红魔门，诺伊尔酒馆遇知音

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 又名：不打不相识
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer





	二师兄初探红魔门，诺伊尔酒馆遇知音

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇武侠同人，设定来源于 @七季 的《少年游》，所以等于又是一篇同人的同人……啊我好懒啊_(:зゝ∠)_
> 
> 原作请戳http://helena1911.lofter.com/post/1cfe460d_97e9546
> 
> 对了，就连标题都是七季想的，我果然是……太懒了╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> 还有，其实并没有黑人的打算，但是由于文中确实需要一个可爱又迷人的反派角色~~所以~~啊上帝保佑不要有曼联特别是鲁尼球迷看到~~

“叮”

一声轻响，穆勒将瓷盘里最后一粒花生米弹至半空，一仰头，精准的将它吞进肚里，嘴角咧开一个微笑，眼神却借着这么一抬头的功夫，又将店内所有人打量了一遍。

多年前，号称武林至尊的“圣伯莱德令”重现江湖，各门各派蠢蠢欲动，早不知凭空多了多少明争暗斗。但若任凭各门派这么斗下去，只能是个无休无止之局。各大门派中的有识之士经过商议，便决定每年由门派之中指定若干人选，举行一场“欧峰论剑”，谁可最终全身而退，那“圣伯莱德令”便归谁所有，直至来年再战。穆勒此次奉新任掌教拉姆之命，孤身一人，不远千里来红魔门公干，便是为了查探消息，打听他门中虚实。红魔门也是江湖大派，几十年来在弗格森老爵爷的带领下发展极快，门中高手如云，战绩斐然，江湖中无不钦仰。只是与拜仁教早年有些积怨。所谓三军未动，情报先行，穆勒虽然心中不惧，却也难免小心行事，不敢大意，唯恐被敌方发现行踪，惹来麻烦。眼见店中诸人似皆为普通酒客，心中略略放下心来。

忽然门帘一掀，一人长驱直入，径自走向店中，寻了个桌子坐下，将随身包裹放到一边。

“小二，来两瓶酒，再来两个下酒小菜。”

小二答应一声，便去准备酒菜。穆勒眼皮微抬，见这人年纪约莫比自己大两岁，衣饰打扮虽不甚讲究，但金发碧眼，气宇轩昂，一望便知身有武功。他身材高大，适才走进店里，脚步声却细不可闻。衣衫上多见尘沙，额头也有汗珠，显是行路已久，坐在桌旁，却是脸不红气不喘，显然轻功内力，俱臻上乘。穆勒心里一动，想那红魔一门，历史悠久，豪杰辈出，纵是前些年若干耆宿隐退江湖，如今实力已大不如昔，但有老爵爷坐镇，依旧不可小觑。莫非此人……

他尚在思考，那人仿佛感应到有人窥探一般，侧头望来，两人眼神在半空一碰，又转了开去。穆勒心下生疑，眼珠一转，一手提起桌上的半瓶酒，另一手拿着酒杯，笑嘻嘻的走到那人桌旁，坐了下来。

“这位兄台，店里人多，拼个座如何？”

此时酒菜已然送上，那人也不在意，微一点头，便打开酒瓶喝了起来，酒杯却弃而不用。穆勒脸上笑容不减，在自己杯内斟上了半杯酒，又将酒瓶往桌上一放，啪的一声，被搁置一旁的酒杯左右晃了几下，倒在桌上。

“兄台好酒量，只是一人独饮，未免寂寞，不如我敬兄台一杯？”

那人湛蓝的眼光一闪而过，自上而下，打量了穆勒一眼。这家小店虽不起眼，做生意倒也厚道，酒瓶菜碗，都装的满满当当，只消有人在桌上轻拍一掌，酒水菜汤，说不准便要洒出。但穆勒适才酒瓶这一放，除了打翻酒杯之外，满桌酒菜，却是毫无动静。看似轻描淡写，掌中劲力之巧，实在罕见。又见穆勒脸上笑容虽盛，但目光灼灼，始终盯着自己，不禁眉头微皱，拿起酒杯，将瓶中酒倒出一杯，朝着穆勒一举。

穆勒咧嘴一笑，报以一声“爽快！”长身而起，手臂伸过，似是礼敬对方，要与他举杯一碰，半道却突然加速，手腕略侧，食指指节冲着对方酒杯疾点过去。

他这一下出手极快，若那人压根不及躲开，手中酒杯必被一碰而碎，则此人武功远不及自己，再也不必担心。若要闪避，则自己只需食指探出，顺势前点，以两人眼前方位，穆勒指尖所向正是他膻中要穴，他只消手掌一让，便等同于将要害卖给了自己，一样不足为虑。即使他试图反击，依常理，也势必要先缩手以蓄势，再行出击。穆勒能够领命出门，早已对红魔门种种武功谙熟于胸，出手之前，心中便已算定若干后招，势要在几招之内，将此人拿下，再图后计。

万料不到此人竟不缩手，反而手腕一翻，手背对准穆勒指尖，肩不抬，臂不弯，不待蓄力，内劲已发。穆勒只觉一股大力自指尖侵入经脉，胸口气血翻涌，全身皆是一震。他反应也极为迅速，身子左右一晃，将劲力卸去一半，内力迅速在经脉中运转一周天，缓缓坐下，身下的长椅受到余力震荡，咔的一声轻响，晃了两下。

穆勒出手试探，本意只想看看这人到底是何来路，如是红魔门人，又是否已知自己身份。但只这一下，穆勒便知眼前此人内力深厚，远在自己之上，心中且惊且疑，却是夷然不惧。比武较技，鹿死谁手，本就只有动起手来方可得见分晓。他原是个临机应变之人，心里想着主意，脸上却犹带笑容，反而翘起二郎腿，悠然晃了两下。

两人你眼望我眼，静默片刻，心中各打算盘，却都没有开口。

“唰”的一声，门帘被人重重掀开，五六条大汉脚步齐整，昂然踏入店中，在正中间一张桌子旁团团坐下。其中一人面色赤红，形貌凶恶，双手据桌，大马金刀的坐在当中。几人全身衣裤均做血红之色，衣襟衣角处花纹繁复，细看之下，绣的竟是罗刹恶鬼，正是红魔门中的标准服饰。店中食客感觉到来者不善，纷纷留下饭钱，又悄悄从门口离开，唯恐一个不慎，触怒了这不知哪里来的煞星。

穆勒心里微沉，眼前这人尚未解决，背后又来这许多。当中那人他曾会过面，知他名唤鲁尼，是红魔门中高手，这般找上门来，看来是自己行迹已露。穆勒心念电转，正在谋划对策，忽见对坐青年微一举杯，便将掌中酒仰首饮尽，又将杯底在穆勒眼前一亮，俨然是个先干为敬之意。

穆勒一愣，随即心下大喜。这人如此作为，摆明了并非红魔门人，且是不与自己为敌之意。自己专心一致，事情便易办的多。当下也举杯仰首，一口将杯中酒喝干，将杯底一亮。

鲁尼进店以来，瞧着二人看也不看自己，本就心里有气，这会又见二人对坐饮酒，一副丝毫没讲自己放入眼内的做派，心下更加不忿。他红魔门与拜仁教原有旧怨，此番又得到消息，知道穆勒来此用意不善，当下双掌用力在桌上一按，腾空而起，半空中一个跟斗，右脚凌空下劈，一招“玄龙破山”，直击穆勒头部。穆勒嘿嘿一笑，堂上众人只觉眼前一花，瞧他原本翘着腿晃晃悠悠的浪荡模样，却在刹那间矮身滑步，从桌子下方穿了过去，闪在一边。鲁尼见他动如闪电，也不在意，足尖在他适才坐过的长凳上一点，便要借力跃起，再行攻击。

谁想这一下点是点了，力却并没借到，鲁尼只觉得脚下一虚，喀嚓一声，那长凳竟然四分五裂，瘫在地上。他之前一招是盛怒之下而发，力大劲疾，待要手掌按住桌子以保持平衡，其势已然不及。他身躯胖大，这般半空摔下，声势甚隆，竟连桌上酒菜也一并打落在地。破木碎瓷之声接二连三，夹带着淋漓汁水，虽不是飞流直下三千尺，也落了个斑斑点点湘妃痕。帮中兄弟一拥而上，七手八脚将他扶起，早已是面带朱砂，狼狈万分。再看对面，穆勒脸上固然不动声色，但双肩微耸，一看便知正苦忍笑容，另一人虽不认识，瞧他面无表情，自然也是穆勒一路。心下更恨，手指在二人之间转来转去，胸中怒气勃发，却又不知该从何骂起。索性一甩手，将身边众人甩开，一拳朝着穆勒打去。

鲁尼自幼便深受红魔门中各路耆老栽培，加之家学渊源，原是一代高手。这一拳击出，貌似朴实无华，却实有千钧之力。穆勒识得厉害，并不硬接，剑指探出，凌空虚点，待与他铁拳将将一触，手腕微沉，卸去大半劲力的同时，又借力向后一跃，脚下不停，展开轻功，须臾间已绕到鲁尼身后，伸指戳他后脑。鲁尼侧身闪开，回肘撞向穆勒前胸。穆勒胸口一缩，闪开这一下肘锤，鲁尼却突然变肘为掌，直击他面门。两人距离本近，鲁尼这一招“蛟龙翻身”，变招奇快，手法也准，眼看穆勒已不及闪避，他却突然足下发力，拔地而起，半空中“鸳鸯腿”连发，踢向鲁尼肋下，逼得鲁尼斜进两步，闪在一旁。

这两下交手兔起鹘落，迅捷无比，一旁的红魔门众呆了片刻，这才轰然一声，也不知是赞颂自家大哥武力高强，还是惊叹穆勒这一下诡异至极，竟然从如此境况里觅得反击良机。

鲁尼拳带风雷，攻守趋避之际，威猛无俦，又有小弟在一旁连声助威，精神渐长。他本以劲力雄浑著称，这下全身内功运转，拳风扫过，店中桌椅凡有磕碰，尽皆遭殃。穆勒却不与他正面拆招，仗着身法灵动，在店内各处游走，偶尔伺机反击，一指一掌，也是直击要害，内藏机锋。数十招走过，鲁尼已知他虽说不上出手如电，亦不及自己力能扛鼎，但胜在招式奇诡、步法灵活，每招皆能从意想不到之方位袭来，确也不可小觑。当下招呼一声，几名小弟心领神会，分散在店内各处坐下，众目睽睽，不离战局。

这么一来，四周都有敌人坐镇，穆勒便难以再在店中四处游走。他脑子也快，瞧着鲁尼一拳当胸而来，算准方位，也不转身，竟然反弹而出，如一缕青烟般向后退去。鲁尼瞧他不躲，这一招“狂龙越江”索性变虚为实，加力打去。不料穆勒退了两步，见他招式用老，突然往旁边一闪。

一只手掌横空袭来，鲁尼劲疾一拳，竟被那高大青年当空拦住。

鲁尼手腕一震，只觉拳头如中金石，自指至肘顿时一阵酸麻，正待出声斥责，那人却好整以暇，沉声开口：“阁下不可误会，我两人并非一路。只是阁下出手便毁了店家桌椅酒菜，是否应有所赔偿？”

鲁尼哼了一声，他眼见二人同桌共饮，神情亲近，“并非一路”云云，定是鬼话。再者那长凳突然崩毁，也必是二人所为，只是自己进店以来，两人除了对坐饮酒之外，均无异动，到底是何时做的手脚，实是百思不解。他手下连番加力，却未见成效，反而对手掌中反震之力越发厉害。这般武功已是江湖少见，鲁尼脑中灵光一闪，已想起此人是谁，猛一甩手，退后两步。

“原来是你？！”

“哦？”青年见他收手，也不追击，只无可不可的应了一句。

“诺伊尔，哼。”鲁尼自问若是只有穆勒一人，还算有办法收拾。诺伊尔他却闻名已久，深知此人武功高强。如今既半路杀出帮手，己方人数虽众，亦已奈何他两人不得，言中不禁多了几分愤愤之意，“我家老爵爷对你青眼有加，屡次夸你人才难得，素有招揽之意，你不给他老人家面子也就罢了。但我红魔一门向来并无得罪你之处，今日你竟然和这小子一起与我们为敌，好不识抬举……”

“你嘴里放干净些！”穆勒抢上一步，“既是两帮之事，有什么话只管冲着拜仁说，他今日与我确非一路，何必东拉西扯。再说了，难道他说的不对？你红魔一门，在江湖上赫赫声名，莫非损毁店家东西，便不必赔偿吗？”

诺伊尔扫了穆勒一眼，没有说话，又转过眼神盯着鲁尼。鲁尼眼见今日已讨不了好，气恨难平，一抬手，一大块银子朝着两人飞来，转身便走。穆勒待要去接，诺伊尔已抢先伸手抄住：“多谢了，还请代问老爵爷安好。”

鲁尼也不回话，径直去了，小弟们自然也跟了去。诺伊尔随手一抛，银子正中柜台后瑟瑟发抖的店家胸口。穆勒见大敌已去，眉开眼笑，忙不迭招呼老板再上酒菜，又到窗边找了副还算完好的桌椅，挥手招呼诺伊尔过去。诺伊尔却没有答话，仍是坐在原来的位置，抱着双臂，翘起腿，下巴微抬，目光炯炯，直视穆勒。

“你一句话便帮我得罪了红魔全派，这就算了吗？”

穆勒脸上的笑容瞬间变成干笑，嘿嘿几声，没有接话。诺伊尔微微一笑，续道：“你早先明知那长凳早已震毁，也要依仗轻功端坐其上，那自然是因为不知我出身来历，怕我是他们一伙，因此要向我示威了。随后又与我故作亲近，却偏正话反说，骗的那鲁尼相信我与你同一战线，这才不敢太过造次。再有，适才交手之时，你腰带之中明明藏得有软剑一把，却始终不拔出应战，一来是为了示人以弱，好将战局引至我处，叫我出手帮你，二来也是留个后手，以防万一。我说的不错吧？”

穆勒目瞪口呆，自己肚子里有几条蛔虫，他竟给数的一清二楚，倘若适才鲁尼在此时便分说明白，那真是大事去矣。转念一想，他既明知自己的如意算盘，却始终不拆穿，出手拦截鲁尼时也未犹豫，那自然是成心帮着自己了。于是放下心来，学着他的姿势，抱臂翘腿，下巴微抬，咧嘴一笑。

“正是如此，你要怎样？”

诺伊尔也是一笑，长身而起：“自然是要索取赔偿。”脚步一动，明明两人原本隔着半个店面的距离，他这一步跨出，也不见如何动作，人影已到穆勒面前，一拳击出。

穆勒心里早当他是友非敌，绝没想到他突然动手，这一惊着实不小。又见他这一拳虽不如鲁尼气势凶猛，但身周数尺，全被气劲笼罩，不论格挡趋避，均不容易，即刻单手在桌上一撑，身子一缩，轻轻巧巧便从窗户中钻了出去，站在店外哇哇大叫：“不成不成，我刚跟人打完一场，全身筋骨酸痛，劲力未复，你怎能如此欺人？”

诺伊尔忍笑摊手：“你主意早定，何必还要我教？我又没带兵器。”

穆勒放声大笑，爽朗笑声中剑光一闪，如长虹般从窗口飞回店内。诺伊尔斜跨一步避开剑锋，正要反击，那道剑光却未停歇，剑尖微颤，剑刃在半空中竟转了个弯，刺向他左臂。他这剑名曰“盘月”，乃是西域一位大师历经苦思，某日于寅时二刻忽见天边弯月，有悟于心，方才打造出的利器。剑刃本就打的极软极薄，挥动时曲折飘忽，变幻无方，再让穆勒内力加以驱使，更是挥洒如意。诺伊尔适才留心看他和鲁尼动手过招，早知他出招灵动，不依常法，此时又见他剑术亦有如许变化，暗暗叫好。当下看准剑锋来路，功聚五指，伸手弹去。半空中铮然一响，如金铁交击，那剑刃陡然反向一弯，旋即弹回，剑鸣之声，嗡嗡不绝。穆勒立地站稳，剑光回转，身随剑走，再度攻了过去。

当初穆勒先手挑衅，诺伊尔本没往心里去，只想随手教训他一下便罢。随后见他轻功高明，貌似轻浮跳脱，实则迎难不退，心中已暗生结交之意。待到鲁尼带队登场，诺伊尔见对方人多势众，早存了暗助穆勒的心思，这才由着他信口胡吹。只是他与红魔门非但素无仇怨，对他门中一位前辈还颇为仰慕，这下被他巧加利用，被迫开罪鲁尼，如不小惩大诫，只怕他将自己瞧得轻了。加之他和鲁尼交手时连番使诈，并未完全拿出真实本事，诺伊尔几番心思，倒是好奇多了些，索性主动出手，瞧瞧他武功到底如何。

两人你来我往，战不多时，诺伊尔已看出穆勒每一剑刺出，剑刃可由着内劲随意弯折，名虽一剑，实是两招，不论自己闪向何方，都可及时追击，如想像对常人一般，以他肩背身形的微妙变化推测他出招方位，着实有些为难。剑长臂短，如自己在外围游斗，那是以短攻长，有败无胜，但如强行近身抢攻，他只消剑招略变，剑刃圈转，自己自指至肩，无论哪一处给剑锋带到，也是输了一招，该如何应对，倒是颇为踌躇。再接数招，诺伊尔眼光在店中一转，主意暗生，左拳击出，正中穆勒剑脊，借力向后飞跃，竟朝着灶台直飞过去。

穆勒见诺伊尔出手挑战，却又任由自己用剑，便知他意在切磋。他年纪虽轻，在拜仁教里却颇得前辈欢心，江湖掌故、逸闻趣事着实听了不少。虽未见过诺伊尔，也知他机缘巧合，习得金钟罩神功，不惧寻常刀剑兵刃，既有心见识，又不必担心当真伤了他，因此并未留手，全力应战。他这路剑法以奇巧为宗，招式繁复，本就难以抵敌，加之剑刃屈曲不定，更难挡架。谁知几十招走过，只见诺伊尔攻防之际，招式看似简单，实是大智若愚，大巧若拙，不论自己如何变招，都让他一一化解。穆勒少年心性，想起自己盘月剑在手，兵刃上已大占便宜，即使打个平手，也无光彩。眼见诺伊尔向灶台处飞跃而去，剑身一抖，长剑破空，跟着疾刺过去。

眨眼之间，诺伊尔已跃至灶台边。店里连番战斗，厨子早已躲开，锅上却还滚着水。灶旁架子上，挂着不少早已抻好的面条，以备客人随时点用。诺伊尔并不回头，反手一抄，已将一束挂面抄在掌中，足尖在灶边一点，顺势转身，迎着剑锋再次跃起，半空中手臂一抖，将面条对准剑脊甩了过去。

这面和的甚是到家，软硬适度，弹性也好，经厨子之手抻成面条之后洁白光韧，口感爽滑。但若说能拿来做兵刃，那是无人肯信。偏偏诺伊尔这一门金钟罩功夫，表面上看以刚猛为主，百兵不伤，练至最深处时，动静开合，阴阳相生，能御至柔之物而发至刚之劲，方是他武功中的精要所在。穆勒没想到他出此奇招，待要变招将面条削断，已然不及。啪的一声，剑身如被铁锤击中，虎口巨震，险些便要长剑脱手。总算及时回剑卸力，凌空转了个身，落地站稳阵脚，剑尖斜指向地，微微颤动，显然内劲流转，尚有余力。

诺伊尔见他挡了自己全力一击，仍不显败象，心里暗赞，一点小小不满，早已烟消云散。想起平日看厨师煮面的手法，将面条抖了两下，扔进锅里。

“进来之后就没好生吃饭，又打了这半日，不如先饱餐一顿？”

穆勒嘻嘻一笑，收剑入鞘。他压箱底的剑法竟让人一挂面条抽了回去，心里着实服气。再瞧诺伊尔毫无骄傲之态，反倒主动罢手，对他又多了三分好感，加上之前本已欠了他人情，便笑道：“常听人说你飞刀厉害，没想到这路挂面神功也如此了得。如此面条，不可不尝。只是……”

“嗯？”诺伊尔跟着他走到桌边坐下，瞧着他嘻皮笑脸看着自己，也报以一笑。

“只是我身有要事，需得尽快赶回教中复命，不如下次你来拜仁找我，再比一场如何？”

“叮”

两只酒杯在空中相碰，又同时被一饮而尽。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 上次写武侠是一年半以前，手感简直给忘光了……本来想着武戏最难写，就索性先把武戏写完，结果写完了武戏之后悲催的发现，剧情接不上了……于是就搞出来这么一篇基本没啥剧情就是两个人打着打着就莫名其妙看对眼了的故事2333
> 
> 说真的，有人发现直到最后，诺胖也不知道穆勒的名字吗~
> 
> 本来想补一句的，后来懒癌发作就算了，反正，来日方长么不是╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
